CHÁ
by kero clow
Summary: Severus pensa na vida, para variar....


Chá

By Kerosama

Cap.01. Das ervas.

_Assassino._

_Assassino._

_Covarde, fraco e velho..._

Era jovem. Há pouco havia pulado o limite entre a feroz juventude e o frustrante mundo adulto. Se fosse outra pessoa, ou se fossem outros tempos, escutaria com candura frase nunca lhe dita:

"Você está à flor da idade. Sua vida começou nestes dias."

Mas, nesta casa, ele era apenas a sombra da criança introspectiva e superdotada que fora anos antes. Atravessara a adolescência, sem escalas, para a velhice. Por dentro sentia-se esperando, procurando, como só os velhos fazem.

Muitos não tinham a divina paciência da contemplação e o odiavam, ou idealizavam odiá-lo, no dia-a-dia não havia diferença entre ambos. Incluindo as crianças para o qual transmitia conhecimento em troca do ordenado. Como medir aquilo que se levará pela vida afora? Como medir esforços e noites não dormidas, sonhos nunca tidos?

Mas ele sabia, o odiavam.

Em sua casca de ostra nunca se esforçara em transformar o vil sentimento em algo pueril. Nem sequer desejava isso, e se o desejasse não saberia como achar. Não! Quem o amasse deveria vê-lo sem enfeites, na totalidade. Havia poucos desses, pouquíssimos...

"_A vida complicou com o retorno do Lord das Trevas." _

Mas, por que se aliara a Voldemort, mesmo?

Ah, Fora pela Magia Negra. A abismal, feminina força da criação e destruição. A única Magia que podia ser considerada coisa viva, pulsante, caprichosa e incontrolável. Nascente da parte densa da alma. A coisa feia que pessoas educadas escondem embaixo do tapete ao receberem visitas. Masturbação e gulodice. A mão negra de Kali, Hecate e Proserpina. Ávida ela mesma. Uma velha solitária sorrindo um sorriso sem dentes numa estrada deserta. Um bebê rasgando a mãe para nascer. Isso era Magia Negra, não três simples maldições.

Mas houvera outros motivos.

Quando jovem, a Magia Negra era um caldeirão borbulhante com a tampa fechada. Em sua estupidez misturara fé com política. Ideologia com profundidade. Aliara-se, porque, como seus colegas, odiava bruxos não puros. Aqueles que possuíam a magia conspurcada. Os que nasciam de ventres secos. As aberrações, os sangue-ruins filhos de trouxas. Na tolice infantil, satirizava a demasiada atenção dada a esses bichos sem graça, classe ou pureza. Neles, não havia magia profunda. Deviam, antes, ser nomeados magos e feiticeiros, jamais Bruxos. Embora o antigo desdém ainda estivesse lá, hoje pensava diferente. Mas quantos matara e torturara, por causa de suas falsas crendices? E então _ela_ vinha com força, como um rio encontrando o mar...

_Assassino._

Seus amigos, aqueles que o amavam, o compreendiam e o perdoavam. Seus amigos, aqueles que o amavam, pediam-lhe para voltar a matar. Esses poucos amigos demoraram em conquistá-lo e ele retribuía com amor único. E esses poucos normalmente também o amavam e as coisas estavam certas.

Mas a teia da vida em algum ponto dera um nó.

Guardava um sentimento que era como uma bola de criança na areia de uma praia grega recebendo toda luz do sol, claro, ofuscante. Mas a criança, ai a criança, esta se perdera nas águas profundas para sempre, para sempre...

Era castigo. Só podia ser!

As almas dos trouxas que matara haviam mirado a flecha de Vênus. E, olhe para isso agora. Que vexame! Constrangedor e pouco profissional. Um homem mirando com olhos felinos uma criatura mal saída da infância.

Ele apenas não sabia, e evitava pensar, se o cheiro de leite brotava da boca ou dos seios...

"Castigo doce esse seu, não?", caçoou certa vez um sorridente diabrete vermelho quem uma velha tinha como animal de estimação.

Dessa taciturna velha ele comprava todo estoque necessário para suas poções. Mas apenas os que fossem das Artes Negras. Essa velha era tão velha, mas tão velha, mas tão velha, que Lord Voldemort ainda era o nome distante de um garoto brincando de tentar ser rei. E se ele fosse, para ela a vida continuaria igual.

"Vão- se os anéis...", dizia brincando e o olhava triste, "Ora, vamos, o que são vinte anos? Nada!"

"Uma vida!", ele respondia num muxoxo.

Na cozinha dessa loja ele encontrava chá e veneno. Tomava o chá e almejava o eterno sabor do veneno, e esperava nas compridas e cálidas tardes mornas.

Era estranho. Os de sua idade o evitavam, assim como os mais jovens. Entretanto os velhos não o temiam. De Dumbledore a Lord Voldemort, todos buscavam nele algo que ele mesmo desconhecia. E ambos, em solitárias noites, procuravam conversar e ensinar assuntos tão diversos, tão diferentes. Talvez agissem pelo mesmo caminho com outros. Afinal, sabia, Dumbledore possuía igual, ou maior, atenção aos seus ex-colegas de escola...

Voldemort falava de coisas sombrias. Divergia sobre a crueldade e sobre o sofrimento da vida. Havia magoa, falava dos pais e do orfanato, e ele escutava. E falava de lugares onde a morte era a resposta mais sensata para a existência, lugares onde a magia era negra e branca ao mesmo tempo. Lugares onde mulheres dançavam e cantavam e tinham pelo corpo sofisticadas tatuagens destinadas ao amor, e ele maravilhava.

Hoje, homem crescido, mudara suas opiniões sobre magia, veneno, trouxas e... Amor.

"Você deve ser mais corajoso!", e a bruxa punha mais chá amargo em sua xícara.

Ele piscou. Pensava em sua vida naquela masmorra fria? Lembrando do sabor quente do chá? Da voz clara, baixa, e suave do Voldemort de sua juventude, quando ainda era agradável e ingênuo sentar-se aos seus pés?

"A vida, Severus, é apenas uma. Não devemos desperdiçá-la."

Na sua frente, a parede de pedra cinzenta e fria. Dumbledore lhe disse, aquela tarde ele e Mcgonagall haviam pressentido Magia Negra na escola.

"Foi você, Severus?"

O Garoto foi a primeira preocupação. E ao zênite, em desespero, não o encontraram. Somente à noite quando voltou a torre, calado e vivo, os seus respiraram aliviados.

Mas ambos, professora e diretor, ainda se ocupavam procurando o foco da Magia estranha pelo castelo.

"Não, não. Vá descansar. Nos dois somos suficientes. Devem ser alunos curiosos."

Algo estranho ocorrera naquele dia. Coincidentemente, um dos seus, bem menos popular, também retornara sombrio para as masmorras. Estava curioso.

"Temo pelo garoto, tão criança...", Macgonagall o olhou, "Oh , Severus! E temo por você também, tão jovem."

Levantou-se num salto. Respiração tensa. As paredes se fechando, seus olhos negros sem reflexos, não havendo alma morando ali.


End file.
